His Loss Is My Gain
by Ravensbaby
Summary: She just caught her man cheating. She is beyond consoling. What WWE superstar will try to heal her broken heart and make her see all men are not cheaters.
1. Chapter 1

**His Loss Is My Gain**

**March 15, 2010**

She hurried quickly thru the parking garage to her car. Her vision blurred by the tears pouring down her cheeks. She thought it would be sweet to surprise him. Boy was she the one who was surprised! She knocked on his door only to find him, with his pants around his ankles, and Maryse, on her knees, doing what she does best. All he could manage was "baby, I didn't know you were gonna be here". No apology or explaination. Well, she didn't exactly give him a chance. The sight was too much to bear and she bolted the minute she could, running out of the arena to the parking garage.

She fumbled with her key, dropping them on the ground outside her car.

"Damn IT!" she cursed as she dropped down to pick them up her tears over coming her as she cried even harder.

"Are you okay?"

The inquiry came from somewhere above her. Looking up, her tear streaked face saw who it belong to. He stared down at with a look of concern and pity. His head tilting to the side in a questiong manner. Leaning down so he was eye level with her, he picked the keys up.

"Why don't you let me give you a ride," he said more than asked, "you don't look like you are in any condition to drive."

Normally, she would have told him to fuck off but she didn't have the energy nor did she want to since he seemed genuinely concerned for her.

Nodding she allowed him to lead her to his car, his hand lightly touching the small of her back.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hilton Garden."

"Well that just happens to be the same place I am staying, what a coindence."

He smiled at her as he pulled out of the garage. They drove mostly in silence with her leaning her head against the window, tears sliding quietly down her her face.

" If you don't mind me asking, why was a woman as pretty as you are crying in a parking garage?"

His question was met with a silence. Then a sniff. She turned her head to look at him. Her mascara streaked cheeks and puffy eyes looked up at him.

"Well, I found my boyfriend of 5 years getting his dick sucked by a Diva slut," she said in almost a whisper.

"Which one," he asked. His question was met with a slight glare.

"Maryse."

He made a silent O with his mouth.

"Sorry to hear that." After all what do you say when some throws that kinda thing at you.

They pulled into the parking lot and he ran around the side to open her door. Helping her out, he again placed his hand in the small of her back, guiding her into the lobby and to the elevator.

"It was very nice of you to drive me here, but I think I can manage from here," she said with what he assumed was a smile.

"No," he said not even looking at her but watching the floor numbers as they slowly ticked down to the L at the bottom, " I am going to make sure you make it to your and only when you are safely behind it will I then leave."

He looked over at her smiling and noticed her looking at him with a little smirk. The door to the elevator dinged and he nudged her slightly on the small of the back. She walked in and he followed.

"What floor are you on?"

"5th. # 517."

Pushing the 5 he leaned against the glass wall, whistling a song, seemingly lost in his own world. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was very handsome. She had seen him around the arena when she had visited before and he always was very nice to her. And funny. He was very funny. His smile was sexy and body to die for but she would never take advantage afterall she was already spoken for.

He glanced down, he caught her looking at him. Smiling, he reached down and entwined his fingers in hers, she resisted slightly then relaxed her hand in his, letting him gently hold her hand and trace circles on her palm with his thumb.

The elevator dinged, and they exited he looked to see which direction they needed to go before turning left and heading down the endless hallway.

515. 516. 517. He stopped in front of the door.

" Well here we are," he said as he turned and looked at her. He had almost a sad look in his eyes.

"Where is your key?" He waited paitently as she dug in her bag for the thin piece of plastic. Her search suddenly became frantic. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at him her eyes starting to tear.

"What? What's wrong hun?" He watched as the tears started to slid down her cheeks.

"My card key is in my car," she all but whispered, " I left it in the car at the arena."

She had been so upset she forgot she left it in the console of the car like always.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her as she started to silently cry. Taking her hand in his he turned and walked down the hall back to the elevator. Pressing the down button, they waited til the all to familiar ding echoed in the silent hall. Leading her inside, he pressed 6.

"Why did you hit 6? I thought we were gonna go get me another key card," she asked looking slightly confused.

"No, they wont issue another key card, believe me I have lost mine so much, I get two right away now. No, you are gonna just stay with me tonight and in the morning I will take you to get your car so you can get in your room."

"But…"she started to protest but he simply held up his hand.

"No arguments. What kind of a man would I be if I left you alone and crying."

He smiled at her, his eyes shining in almost a begging manner. The elevator door opened and he stepped out with her following behind him, her hand still in his. He stopped outside #625, digging in his duffle bag he pulled out the key and opened his hotel door. Holding the door, he let her in. Slowly she walked passed him, looking around the carbon copy hotel room. She was surprised at how clean and neat it still was why she was surprised she didn't know, she barley knew him. She felt him pass by her into the room and set his bag on the bed. One bed. That is all he had. He ran his hand thru his long blonde hair. He totally forgot about it. He looked at her, she was still standing in the same place she had been.

"You can come in. I promise I don't bite."

He smiled at her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, she walked further into the room. He watched her. She looked like a little lost kitten who not too sure of her surroundings just yet. He walked over to his suitcase. Flipping it open, he rummaged thru it till he found what he was looking for, a t-shirt.

"Here," he said handing her the black shirt with MOTORHEAD emblazoned on it, "you can sleep in this tonight."

He saw her eyes dart from the bed to the floor and back again. He could tell she was thinking the same thing he had. One bed. How would this work?

"Tell ya what," he said moving over to the bed, rolling back the covers, "how about I sleep on the floor. That way you can have the bed…."

"No," she all but whispered. Turning towards him, she finally looked up, her cheeks still streaked with her mascara..

"You have been so nice to me. I am not going to let you sleep on the floor. We are both adults. I think we can handle sleeping next to each other for one night."

She shifted from one foot to the other. He could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Okay. If you are sure about it. But if you feel uncomfortable at all let me know and I will jump to the floor," he said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I cleaned up?"

He looked at her with a small smile.

"You know you don't have to ask my permission."

He watched her turn and practically run to the bathroom, closing it lightly behind her.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror.

"God," she thought, "I look like hell."

Her eyes were puffy and looked like she had been in a room of smoke, and her nose was red as Rudolph's. Reaching in her purse she pulled out a makeup bag. She always kept extra makeup towels and other necessities in her purse just in case her luggage was lost. She wiped the cloth across her face, enjoying how the coolness of it felt across her hot face. Next she pulled out her toothbrush and ran it over her teeth quickly. She removed her clothes and folded them. Slipping on the t shirt she smiled at how it practically swallowed her.

He was lost in thought when she finally came out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, he looked up from what was on the TV and stared at her. He didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful and fragile at the same time. The shirt hung from her due to it being made to fit his body. He patted the bed next to him. She stood looking like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Again, I promise, I don't bite." He smiled at her as she walked closer to the bed and sat down on it, scooting herself up to where her back rested against the headboard. She stared at the TV trying to concentrate on the screen and what it was but found herself drifting to what had happened earlier in the evening.

He saw her lip began to tremble. He knew she was thinking about what had happened. Reaching over, he put a hand on hers and patted it. He felt a tear gently fall on it. Looking up, he caught her looking at him. Slowly, she leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his. Gentle and sweet, as if she was not sure if she really wanted to it or not. She broke the kiss and looked at him for his approval.

"What was that for," he said with a slight smile on his face.

Sighing she put his hand in hers. Running her fingers over his palm, she looked up at him.

"I wanted to thank you for being so sweet and nice to me. You never had to do anything you have done tonight but you did anyway. I just so sorry I am such a mess."

She bit her bottom lip as it trembled. He smiled at her.

"No problem. I have a sister and I try to think about what I would hope someone would do for her."

There was an awkward silence that fell between them. Neither really knowing what to say as they sat there in the dark with only the TV casting any light in the room.

"Hunter," she said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah..."

"Will you hold me tonight?"

Hunter looked at her and gently smiled. Though he truly wanted more and knew she did too, that was all she wanted at this moment, and all he wanted to give.

"Sure Velvet, I think I can do that."

Pulling the covers back, they both got into the bed. She spooned back against and he placed his massive arm gently around her tiny waist and they both fell asleep.


End file.
